In order to assist parents in controlling the types of programs that their children may be permitted to watch, television sets equipped with what is referred to as a “V-Chip” may feature the ability to block the display of television programs based upon a rating established by a number of media associations, including the National Association of Broadcasters, the National Cable Television Association, and the Motion Picture Association of America. The V-Chip identifies the rating encoded in the television program and may block the ability of the television set to display the television program based upon parental control settings.
A recording device may be programmed to restrict what television programs may be recorded based on the parental control settings. Known media streaming devices may be configured to transmit the recorded television program to a wireless device for playback. The recording of the television programs may be restricted according to one or more of the following designated rating content: TV-Y (all children), TV-Y7 (older children), TV-G (general audience), TV-PG (parental guidance suggested), TV-14 (parents strongly cautioned), and TV-MA (mature audience only). Nevertheless, the known media streaming devices may transmit the recorded television program to a wireless device of a user for which the content of the recorded television program may not be appropriate.